


Tony and Rhodey Stark

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: DADT Repeal, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony and Rhodey have been dating for years, and now they plan on being married for years.





	Tony and Rhodey Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Ironhusbands feels and DADT thoughts, and then I was like "hey, when did same-sex marriage get legalized in new york?" and once I saw they happened in the same year I had to write something for it ^-^

**June 24, 2011**

James Rhodes woke in the middle of the night to his emergency phone ringing. Tony was the only one that had the number, so he blindly reached for it and accepted the call before he was anywhere close to ready for human interaction.

“You okay?” Rhodey asked immediately, because that was always what was most important. Between Tony being Tony Stark and Iron Man, the chances of him being hurt were far too high for Rhodey’s tastes.

Tony laughed, light and joyous, bringing a smile to Rhodey’s face despite the feeling that he was going to pass out in the next three seconds. “Yeah honeybear I’m great. You want to know why? Go ahead, ask me why.”

“Why?” If it were under different circumstances, Rhodey would have considered teasing him, but he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in months and he was infinitely more interested in hearing Tony talk than trying to banter while half-asleep.

“Same-sex marriage was just legalized in New York,” Tony said grin tangible even though they were thousands of miles apart.

Rhodey jolted, pushing himself up to sitting. “Say again?”

“Same-sex marriage was just legalized,” he repeated.

Rhodey started laughing, and he heard Tony join in. “Oh my god.”

“I know,” Tony was breathless with excitement, something normally reserved for a new invention working perfectly. “Now we just have to wait for Don’t Ask Don’t Tell to stop being in effect, and we can finally get married. Christ can you believe it?”

Rhodey chuckled. “Twenty years of wishing and waiting? Of course I can fucking believe it, Tones. God.”

“Yeah.” His voice was unsteady and Rhodey could perfectly envision the way his eyes would be shimmering as he tried to blink back tears, and for once it was because of a positive emotion. “Just a few more months.”

“I guess we should decide what we’re doing with our names.” Rhodey laughed again. “We never had to think about it before.”

“Stark-Rhodes,” Tony said promptly.

“How do you figure?”

“Well I can’t get rid of my last name entirely can I? I have an entire _company_ named after me, and Rhodes-Stark doesn’t flow.”

“All the more reason to keep it Stark.”

Rhodey could tell that Tony opened his mouth then closed it before replying. “Huh. You know sweetiepot, that’s not half bad. ‘Mister Stark?’ ‘You must mean my husband.’ It’ll be _brilliant_.”

“James Stark doesn’t sound half-bad either.”

“Uh excuse me, I don’t know any James. Your new name will be Rhodey Stark and that’s that.”

“Whatever you say Tony,” he said drily. Rhodey glanced at the clock and realized with a pang that he needed to say goodbye. “I have to be up in two hours for a mission briefing, Tones, but thanks for calling. See you in a couple months?”

“Of course. Call me when you get back, I hate having to hack into the Air Force’s database just to make sure my boyfriend didn’t die.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony said softly, ending the call.

**September 20, 2011**

Tony was in Rhodey’s lap, near vibrating with excitement, and Rhodey wasn’t any better, a smile permanently stretching his face and arms tight around his soon-to-be-husband.

It had been Pepper’s doing, getting the marriage license a few days previous so they wouldn’t have to wait today, as well as setting an appointment with the judge. Not to say that Rhodey or Tony _wouldn’t_ have done it, but she was almost as thrilled for them to be married as they were and wanted to help any way she could.

Pepper denied it, but both of them said they saw her tearing up when they exchanged rings-- she claimed they couldn’t have seen anything through their own tears, but all of them knew the truth.

She took a picture of them on Tony’s phone, holding each other, grinning, and with their wedding rings in full view. Tony posted it on twitter with the caption _Worth the wait #dadtrepeal_. It was only by the grace of dozens of kisses from his new husband, that Tony refrained from telling the military to go fuck itself.

When the internet blew up with the information that Tony Stark was not only gay, but in a committed relationship, Tony turned to Rhodey, confused. “I thought our relationship was an open secret.”

Rhodey just shrugged.

“You’re not being very helpful, Mister Stark,” Tony fake scolded.

He smirked. “Comes with the name, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
